I Told You Magic Is Real!
by LulitaInPita
Summary: Amy Rosewell was just a normal muggle, a Harry Potter addict, until one morning an owl knocked on her window with a letter in its beak.  Join her as she uncovers the truth about the magical world we all wished was real, and who knows, maybe it is real? 3


**Foreword**

If you would have stepped into the room of Amy Rosewell without knowing what was coming you would've probably be in total shock. All of the walls had been covered by colorful posters of anything you would connect to magic: fairies, dragons, wizards casting spells at a big demon in a scary cave, pointed eared elves, centaurs and goblins, huge metal green snakes, witches brewing potions and poisons in big bubbling cauldrons and a big owl with an envelope in its beak.

Above the bed headboard a huge red crest has been hanged. There was a big golden lion painted on it, rearing as if it was attacking something, or defending its family. Below the lion an inscription said 'Gryffindor' in shiny golden letters.

On the desk besides the bed sat a computer, it was on although its owners were deep asleep. In a jewelry box on the desk you could barely see a pair of radish earrings carefully made out of tiny beads under a necklace with a rather strange locket, it was an ellipse shaped gold locket with the letter 'S' written on it in little green stones. If you'd have opened it you would have discovered that the locket was empty apart from the black velvet that covered it from the inside.

Above the side of the bed a couple of wood shelves were hanged and on them little action figures were standing. There was one of a tall old wizard with a magnificent violet robe and a long silver beard that he could tuck into his belt if he wanted to. Another one was a pale skinned man with a bald head, his scary red eyes were twinkling wickedly and his serpent-like nose (or lack of it) was frozen in the middle of a breath. His night-black robes were swishing behind it as if he was moving forward in a windy day and his right hand was tightly closed around an off-white colored wand.

The shelf above the one with the action figures held books. Lots of books. Books about dragons and warriors, books about wicked witches on broomsticks, about fairies and dwarfs, as well as princess and princesses… but a special place had been saved to hold Amy's favorite books of all. On the shelf of honor 7 books were perfectly positioned by order. They were colorful and in mint condition, on each of them the words 'Harry Potter' were written followed by an end to the sentence, each one was different.

**[[[AN: 7 books – to rule them all! Sorry I had to do this LOL]]]**

Yes. Amy was a Harry Potter addict.

The first time her mom read her the first book in the series was when she was 5 years old and she used to lie in her bed and listen to every word while her imagination worked extra hours. When she was at 1st grade and learned to read by herself she started reading the books with her mother, her mom would read out loud and she would follow her by looking at the words and reading them again.

Now she was almost 11 years old and she had already completed the series for the third time! She would read for hours if she got the chance – on her bed, under a tree, on the rug in the living room warmed by the fireplace in a cold winter.

She had also been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, Florida. She HAD seen the Hogwarts castle in her own eyes, drank butterbeer and even bought a wand at Ollivander's tiny store. And it was MAGICAL.

She had seen all of the movies and adored the actors; she would dress up as Hermione every Halloween and go flying on a broom with her friends on their quest for candies.

_'If only magic was real…' _she used to wish. Little did she know that while she was deep asleep, dreaming about the world of her imagination, a beautiful white and brown owl was making its way to her house carrying a letter that would change her life forever.

**AN:** That was kind of a foreword before I start with the action :)

Tell me what you think about the idea and how it came out in this chapter! Sorry it's so short; the other chapters will be longer…

Also I am looking for a Beta Reader so if any of you out there are interested then it would be lovely! :D

Hope you like it! I'll try to post Chapter 2 as I finish writing it! (I haven't even started yet hehe… but I have an idea in mind)

Happy reading! ^^


End file.
